


Hanyo's hearts

by vaguelyobsessed



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelyobsessed/pseuds/vaguelyobsessed
Summary: What would have happened if near the end the gang had split up. Sango and Miroku to the village to heal from a shard enhanced demon ambush and Inuyasha and Kagome to gather shards while they both healed. What would have happened if they had stumbled upon another Hanyo in the process, one who also takes a intrest in Kagome. How will Inuyasha and Kouga deal with the new half demon out to steal her heart from them.





	

"Come on, just humor meeeee." I tried as we borringly walked along the empty road finding nothing yet again for another day out on our own.

"Not happening, so drop it." Inuyasha ordered, ignoring that i even exist as i tried (and failed) to get him to play 20 questions with me for entertainment as Sango sometimes did.

"You could be a little nicer to me you know, since i'm the only way you cna find shards besides wandering aorund and hoping to get lucky." I huffed, and speak of the devil i felt two in the vicini- well more than vicinity wihtin seconds, "Incoming to the right, Kouga again." I warned as the wolf demon skidded to a hault beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder just shy of pressing na unwanted kiss to my cheek when Inuyasha shoved him away with a small growl.

"WHat do you want, pup?" Inuyasha growled, makign the other snarl at the nickname that was fiting to the wolf given how old Inuyasha actually is seems to slip people's minds form tiem to time, including my own.

"i want to see if Kagome is tired of you yet and ready to come with me instead." He snapped, baring his fangs at Inuyasha who simply huffed and crossed his arms lookign to me to tell him that i was fine with Inuyasha.

"Look, I-" I cut off mis sentance, turning on my heel to look towards the area we had been headding and closed my eyes, "Four shards, i think one is ina demon and three are..... Probably what it's fighting to get. We can hash this out later." I annoucned making them both start running towards where i'd pointed, inuyasha scooping me up so i could grip onto his back as he jumped over the large boulders and deposited me gently ont he ground before brining out tessaiga as usual when facing anything remotely dangerous with me aorund.

Before us was a tiger demon pacing in circles facing off with a large troll demon snapping and snarling at him in challenge as it reared back and went to bludgeon the other.

"Poison slash!" He called in a deep voice as his claws struck through the demon ebfore him making it cry out in pain before two more slashes in quick secession and it  
s head wasn't attacked ot it's neck any longer and it plucked the defiled shard from the demon's mouth and dropped it in the sack hanging from aorund the belt of his pants before looking to us with a raised eyebrow like we were old friends.

"Hand em over, half breed." Kouga snapped, but it didn't seem to faze the obviously Hanyo-Raion standing before us waiting.

"Not on your life weakling. You already got..... Two..... Five i can count from here. No way i'm letting whatever these are get back into their stinking hands. An ounce of power and suddenly want a challenge. pfft." H eshrugged leaning to the side to look between the two boys to me tilting his head in animalistic curriosity.

"Unless you want to be in rivets i'd hand them over." Inuyasha ordered a little elss harshly than normal but no less angry and forceful.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..... We can get back to the threats later. You smell funny, girl." He noted hsi nose moving slightly as both boys looked to me before sniffing as well and doing the same minor head tilt as him.

"Oh that's her lotion. Makes her smell all fruity like a bush of berries. She gets angry when i point it out." Inuyasha announced before he turned back to the Hanyo sheathing his sword and holding out a ahnd for the shards.

"I'm Rayayan, everyone calls me Ray. WHy ya want the shards when you don't use the ones you have?" He wondered lookign from kouga's legs to where my own were strung aorund my neck.

"Wait youc an..... You can sense them can't you?" I asked making him shrug liek ti was nothing big for a demon halfbreed to sense the Shikon Jewel shards.

"Mam was a priestess pop was a demon, no big deal. means i can sense other demons well enough, ho i know you are pretty powerful priestess to be hanging aorund a weak wolf pup and...... Well he's ok." He shrugged lookign to Inuyasha with a small nod of apreciation fo the hefty power he had.

"Weak? I'll show ya weak fuck face!" He snapped sprinting at the lion hanyo who simply moved tot he side of the attack letting him slam head first into a tree that fell over in the process.

"She ain't with him, he's not welcome." Inuyasha growled at the wolf demon who looked lamost offended by the agreement between the Hanyo pair.

"Oh, cool." He shrugged sniffing the air slightly and pulling a slightly disgusted face before lookign to his hands still covered in inchor.

"I can barely smell anythign with this gunk on me. Mind arguing at the stream?" He shrugged turning on hsi heel and wlaking int eh direction of a brook he could rinse his hands off in.

"Sorry but i really do need those shard from you. Not leaving until we have them." I poitned out making his ears swivel atop his head towards my voice. He ducked low on hsi haunches and let the clear water wash away the demon blood from his hands and smoth away his bright orange hair from his face before turning back towards me.

"Why? It's not liek it's the only one or anything. it's only shards after all." He reminded me, making me glare at his aparent knowledge of the Shikon no tama being more than mine.

"We're going to unite the pieces then destroy it once and for all."

"WHy didn't you say so? Here ya go." He shrugged throwing the animal skin bag at me that i caught with a start before picking up the defiled jewel shard, turning the black color bright pink in my hands.

"Thanks i guess." I told him, not used to other hanyos helping us, or any hanyo besides Inuyasha period.

"No problem cutie. You mind if I tag along for a while? You guys are entertaining." He noted looking tot he two boys now in a screaming match about which one is the pup and which is the alpha.

"You know what.... Sure. Another set of eyes I haven't wanted to claw out would be nice for a while. What's the story about you mom though? I haven't met many priestesses who take company of demons for very long." I wondered as we left the two bickering boys behind to argue while we discussed the biased of the miko towards pure humans and against anything demon vs the biased of the monks who simply prefer good to evil.


End file.
